


Throw In The Dice

by Moriarty_Sisters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Lesbians, Criminal Masterminds, Don't worry about it she's fine, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Organized Crime, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, The narrator dies several times, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_Sisters/pseuds/Moriarty_Sisters
Summary: This is just a first draft, it needs a lot of editing and I have no idea where I'm going with the plot, so this will be edited, rearranged, cut, etc. I've been working on this idea since 5th grade and I had a more childish version I had started then, but this is the updated version (much darker).But by all means, please leave some feedback so I know where I can tweak things.Again, very dark in some spots, but not as dark as the tags suggest, there are some soft moments in here so far
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Throw In The Dice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a first draft, it needs a lot of editing and I have no idea where I'm going with the plot, so this will be edited, rearranged, cut, etc. I've been working on this idea since 5th grade and I had a more childish version I had started then, but this is the updated version (much darker).
> 
> But by all means, please leave some feedback so I know where I can tweak things.

The wind and rain blew my hair in my face as I stopped at the property line of the abandoned building. My fingers tightened around the gun, the water running down and dripping onto the pavement. There was a single light in front of the property casting an eerie glow around the lot. A quick scan of the area confirmed I was alone as I proceeded.

Any attempt to jiggle the doorknob or to push it open with my body weight was met with resistance. The building must have been abandoned for a while if the door wouldn't budge after that. Stepping back, I gave it a few kicks. The hinges were so rusted, the door fell in with a loud clang at the force, sending up a cloud of dust. The inside of the building was musty, dirty and dark, the only light coming from the light outside. It made the chilling feeling all the more noticeable. There was a noticeable smell of rotting wood, along with years of collected dust. A few spiders scuttled through the light on the floor. When I stepped inside, it was evident someone had been there. There was a faint noise of scrambling, which confirmed my suspicions.

Humming, I walked further into the building. I was scanning for evidence of his movement or the place of his entrance as my eyes adjusted to the low light. The floorboards creaked as my feet landed on them. It was adorable that he thought he could

The back room was as messy as the first room, objects scattered around and dust everywhere. The rain falling in the doorway was audible and a cold draft was in the air. It was conflicting with the draft from the door. To the left, a window on the wall was open as well. Bingo.

“Ma-ax…”, I sang, looking around. “You don't actually think you can hide from me, do you?” I listened for any noise or movement. He was trying to convince me he wasn't here, an interesting tactic, given I knew he was here. “C'mon, you don't think you trick me again, right? Because if you come out now, I may make your death a little less… well, excruciating.”

One thing stood out; a footprint in the dust. My eyes followed the direction of the footprint, raising my gun and firing two shots into the ceiling. There was a whimper from the corner as some of the ceiling’s cracked plaster fell around me.

Clicking the safety back on and stalking over to the source of the noise, I found my target in the corner. He had attempted to barricade himself with a few pieces of furniture, and his face looked drained. Max’s hair was messy and his body was shaking under my grip as I dragged him out, too scared to put up a fight. Coward.

I pushed him onto the ground and stood in front of him, one foot on his left shoulder. “You’re fucking stupid if you thought your little scheme would go unnoticed.”

“H-how did you know about that?”, he asked, stuttering a bit as he squirmed. I chuckled, squatting in front of him.

“Let's say I've been at this for a while. For three hundred and twenty years, actually.”, I said, making small talk. Confusion flashed in his face and my fingers gripped his jaw, forcing him to look me in the eye. “I know when people lie to me, Max.”

“I-I’m sorry! I'm sorry!”, he cried, trying to scramble away, fingers clawing at the floor. I raised an eyebrow, standing back up. Increasing the pressure on his shoulder, the satisfying _snap_ of his bones breaking gave me a sort of gross satisfaction.

“Sorry doesn’t exist in this line of work.”, I hissed as I set the gun down. Reaching for my blade, the small amount of light in the room glinted off the silver. He made a distressed noise when the knife broke the skin on his cheek. “We haven’t even started yet.”

I dragged him up into a chair and tied him up with some dusty curtains that had been laying nearby. I left him ungagged though. His eyes flickered between mine and my hand. The bloody knife might have contributed to that.

“You know, truthfully, I want answers.” I tugged his head back with one hand, teasing the blade along his skin. “What were you hoping to gain by telling Azzara about the plot to smuggle those vases to the black market? Did you think he’d intervene and redirect it? Or expose it, at the least?”

“N-no, I-I was trying to see if he knew anyone who would buy. He told me he had someone who would buy.”, Max tried. One lie, one cut. He screamed as the line of red appeared, soaking into his shirt.

“And did your buyer offer more?”, I asked, pressing the blade against his shattered shoulder. This was already a known lie.

“Yes, he did, I thought it would be a better investment.”, Max groaned, trying to bend away from the cold metal. His hair wasn’t the only messy thing anymore. The front of his shirt soaked red with his open wounds, and the back was brown with dirt from when he was on the floor.

“First of all, bullshit, we know he didn’t. Second, you know Azzara doesn’t like wasting time. How much time do you think I wasted trying to sort this out with him? We already had a buyer in Spain. Third, any trade deals with clients go through me, unless I’ve assigned Serena to it, understand?” Leaning close to his face, I drove the knife into his arm, letting a waterfall of crimson drip onto the floor. “. How much more of this do you actually want?”

“P-please, I d-didn’t mean-”, he gasped through his tears once he stopped screaming. Max looked a mess. Tear tracks cut through the grime on his face and the torn and bloodied clothing made it look like he had been in a violent mugging. His arms tugged against the restraints, fists clenched with nails digging into his palms. For a moment, I thought he might be able to break them, but the blood loss was getting to him.

“Oh, I know you’ve been stealing from the trade. You don’t think Serena told me when there were a few thousand dollars and one of the trade goods missing? And,”, I said, wiping the knife off on his pants before pressing the blade into his palm. “We know it’s you because she traced it back to you. The client you were supposed to deliver to was the one who reported it missing. And, if you answer with the truth, I might not dismember you while we’re here.”

The man’s head fell back, jaw clenched and eyes closed, his breathing heavy and labored. “Fine. I was stealing. Have been for months.”, he ground out through gritted teeth, coughing at the end of his sentence. Finally, we were getting somewhere.

“And he speaks. Greed equals punishment. Were you planning on replacing them with counterfeits?" He answered with a spit in my face. “May I remind you,”, I growled, wiping my face, “that I am one cut, stab, or shot away from ending your pathetic life.”

The man fell silent like he was debating defiance again before he made a wise decision not to. “Yes. I had a contact who said he would provide counterfeits.”

“Were you working alone?” I came to stand in front of him as he glared at me, pressing his lips together. “Were you working alone?”, I asked again, making sure the knife caught his eye. His gaze flickered to it briefly before he took a deep breath.

“Yes, I was working alone. I only had contact with the guy who’d make the counterfeits.”, he said, his voice shaking slightly at the end. Max’s skin had started to go pale from blood loss. His clothes were so saturated in blood, there was now a consistent drip of blood from his cuts onto the floor. The air smelled sweet and metallic, made thicker by the humidity.

“And, I assume you were planning on taking the real vases to market, at a fixed price to profit personally from it? Is that why you got Azzara involved? He knew someone who would buy the fixed price?”

“Yeah. Fine, you got me. Need to rub it in?”, Max grumbled, his voice sounding strained from screaming. I hummed, making a mental note to bring rock salt next time.

“Mmm. Well, I guess we can’t expect loyalty then.”, I hummed as I slashed his shoulder again. I observed his crying, not caring how much blood he lost or how much he lost his voice. In the end, he was going to end up dead anyway. “Alright, I’ve got other plans. This isn’t worth my time. So now you’ll find out what happens to traitors in this business.”, I leaned down to whisper in his ear. A quick bullet would be enough.

His body slumped, relaxed for the first time since our encounter started. Stuffing the weapons away, I untied his body, letting it drop to the ground in the puddle of blood. The curtain worked for a quick noose. Pocketing his phone and his wallet, I stripped his body of material that would give away my operations, replacing them with two small dice.

It had stopped raining by the time I exited the building, dragging Max’s body in tow. It left the area eerily silent. There were only the occasional drops of water off the gutters and trees, and the sounds of traffic in the distance. I dragged his body over to a low tree branch near the property, slipping his body into the noose. His body dangling from the tree reminded me of the effigies of the American Revolution, I thought as I threw my hood up and walked off.

\----------------------------------------

A sense of calming washed over me as the tall building came into view. There was something so soothing about blending in with the bustle of normal New York life, I thought as I jogged across the street.

Once inside, I immediately stripped out of my coat once I got inside, shaking my hair and coat off. Dragging my feet to the elevator and pressing the button for my office, I leaned against the wall. The first inhale felt like the first fresh breath that night as I wiped my hands off.

In the large room of my office, I took a moment to appreciate the soft glow. It gave the office a calming mood, different from the neon lights that surrounded me moments ago.

It was like dragging a large slab of marble to my desk, as I reached down to open the drawer that held the familiar bottle and glass. Gravity felt like a hydraulic press, my bones felt like lead. I poured a shot of the whiskey into the glass, taking a large swig. Looking down on the city from the large window, I was able to collect my thoughts after the hectic night. 2 A.M, Wednesday morning, still so much life in this place, no caution and all oblivious.

Time flowed indeterminately as I pulled out my chair and sat down, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Working up enough energy, I opened my computer as I nursed my drink. I figured to get started on answering any offers or contacts. Two hired hits within a 40-mile radius, a gun trade from another client I had yet to meet with…

I typed off a quick message saying I would send someone, before leaning back and sipping my drink. There were files on my desk of new targets to look at, the color of the folders harshly bright against the wood. I slid them across the desk towards me and opened the first one. Hitman was needed to stop her from testifying at a trial against her boss’s embezzlement. I forced myself up and over to my board, tacking her file up next to a few ongoing plots.

The faint sound of the side door opening signified someone joining me. A bit more light filtered into the office. I turned, setting my drink back down when I saw who it was. “Have a drink with me?”

Serena nodded, padding over slowly as I opened the drawer again. “It’s two a.m, Raven, and you look a mess.”, she murmured, perching on the desk next to me and rubbing her eyes. I handed her the glass silently. She accepted it without question, taking a small sip.

“I’m sorry, I’m back late. Needed to clear my head.”, I sighed. Her head tilted down as she nodded, swilling the liquid around in the glass. “I got started on some of the requests. I’m putting Mason on the two hits nearby, and there’s a hacking job that needs to get done. Can you do it if I send you the information?”

“Yeah, I’ll get on it in a few hours. Did you get Max sorted out?”, she asked, reaching out and playing with my fingers. I nodded, watching her hand for a minute before intertwining our hands and looking back up at her.

“Why’re you still up?”, I asked. She shrugged, squeezing my hand.

“I was gettin’ some work done. I finished a transaction for that Brazilian politician. Also set up a swap of some Mongolian pottery for counterfeits, per client request. An’ I made sure that a museum worker is being paid good cash for keepin’ it hushed up.”, she said, taking a sip of her whiskey.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”, I chuckled. A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she leaned down. I smiled, cupping her jaw and kissing her whiskey flavored lips. “I’ll send you that information right now.”, I hummed, opening the computer again and forwarding the information. She smiled, sipping her whiskey and looking out the window.

I realized I still had Max’s phone on me. Digging in my pocket, I took it out and looked it over before placing it on the desk. Serena looked back, walking over and placing her glass down.

“Well, don’t hold out on me, girl. We’ll see how far down this rabbit hole really goes.”, she said. I nodded, letting her take the phone, before taking her offered hand and following her to the armchairs at the back of the room. Serena waited for me to sit before she sat next to me in the same chair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder as she started digging into the phone’s security.

After an hour or so, she seemed to hesitate in typing. The only time she hesitated was when she was tired. Gently reaching up, I pried the phone away from her and replaced the space between her hands with my own when she protested quietly.

“You’re tired, baby. It’s after three a.m.”, I said, sliding out from under her and walking back over to my desk. It would stay locked in a drawer, for now, I decided as I slipped the key into my pocket. “We can revisit it tomorrow if we have a break.”

Serena nodded and I walked over, pulling her up into my arms. She grabbed my hand and rubbed her eyes, that single gentle touch making me want to wrap her in blankets for a month. I pulled her in the direction of the door she had come in through, which led to a hallway with a few offices on either side. Serena quickly darted into hers to make sure she had her computer turned off.

We continued to the end of the hall and turned down another that ended in a door that only me and her could open. I held up my keycard and typed in the pin, holding the door open for her. The door clicked shut after it closed behind us, leaving the two of us standing in the quiet hall.

Serena tugged me down the hall to our personal elevator. It only went between 2 floors, up to our penthouse one floor up, and the office here. As soon as we were in the elevator, she leaned her weight against me. I gently pet her hair and kissed her forehead as we moved up, hiding a smile at how affectionate she was when tired.

As soon as we were out, I guided her straight upstairs to our bedroom, settling her in bed before I got into the shower to clean off. The warm water was so relaxing. I sighed, the heat returning to my body and the water pulling the red off my skin. My head fell forward and I watched the red swirl down the drain. Dark at first, but dissipating the more the water continued to run. Even if the heat returned to my body, my mind was numb, pulled in all different directions.

My limbs almost felt heavier now that the adrenaline had worn off. I let the water run until it was clear before shutting it off and wrapping myself in a soft towel. Stepping out, I faced my reflection for a moment before spitting into the sink, the thick air from the building still haunting my tastebuds.

I quickly brushed my teeth and changed, throwing on a shirt and a pair of shorts that I stole from Serena. As my eyes landed on her, snuggled under the blankets, asleep, an indescribable peace settled. She was absolutely amazing. All previous pretenses left as I climbed into bed and wrapped an arm around her. I knew I could only give her what I could, but it seemed to have worked for the years we had known each other. Life’s a gamble, so roll the dice.


End file.
